Sur une note de Musique
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est arrivée au lycée, Hinata une jeune musicienne devient la cible de nombreuses moqueries. Gaara, jeune amateur de cinéma, tente de la sortir de cette sombre impasse. Gaara x Hinata. Lemon dans les derniers chapitres Bonus Sasuke x Naruto pour les fans ;)
1. Stupide lâcheté

Titre : Sur une note de musique

Rated : M

Paring : Gaara x Hinata

Note de l'autrice : Voila mon premier "Hantai" si je puis dire, j'espère que ça plaira ! Gaara et Hinata sont mes personnages favoris, c'est donc logique que je fasse une fanfiction sur eux deux ! Voilà si non et bien bonne lecture !

**Sur une note de Musique**

**Chapitre 1 : Stupide lâcheté**

Il l'observe. Il l'observe de ses yeux verts glaciaux. Son regard glisse doucement et dévore littéralement chaque parcelle de cette peau si parfaite. En réalité cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'observait qu'il serait incapable de dire depuis quand. En fait, si, il en était capable : c'était le 6 février 2010, elle venait d'arriver dans le lycée et se présentait à toute la classe. Ses longs cheveux brun lui tombant légèrement sur les yeux, il aurait juré qu'elle avait laissé pousser cette frange pour se cacher dessous, ça oui, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Ses grands yeux couleurs de neige lançaient de discrets regards vers l'assemblé avant de retomber sur ses pieds tandis que, bégayant, elle expliquait comment elle avait dû déménager suite à la mort de sa mère. Lui buvait chaque parole prononcée par la jeune fille. C'était leur première rencontre et depuis il n'avait eut de cesse de l'observer.

Hinata Hyûga. Elle s'appelait ainsi. Hinata... il trouvait ce prénom si beau, il plaisait à la langue, il était doux et ferme à la fois. Lui, il s'appelait Gaara, c'était chantant mais la seule signification de son nom suffisait à lui donner une connotation négative. Le démon égocentrique du désert... Non mais quoi ! Ses parents étaient des sortes de dictateurs tyranniques qui souhaitaient que leur fils rate sa vie ? Le prénom de Hinata lui évoquait des flocons de neige qui tombent délicatement. Un flocon c'est doux, mais ça tombe. Tomber c'est quelque chose de dur, on ne peut pas tomber doucement et pourtant le flocon le fait. Et Hinata, elle aussi, tombait doucement.

Depuis son arrivé, elle n'avait eut de cesse de s'attirer des ennuis. Elle était très vite devenue le bouc-émissaire de tout le lycée, étant trop gentille pour oser répondre, les autres en avaient profiter. Sa timidité faisait rire tout le monde. Pourtant elle était si intelligente, Gaara se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas eut la présence d'esprit d'en parler à un adulte compétant. La réponse était évidente : Hinata ne souhaitait faire de tort à personne, se plaindre engendrerait forcément des conséquences pour ses tortionnaires, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient punis. C'est pourtant si peu de chose alors que pour elle c'était inconcevable.

Gaara soupira, détaillant toujours son visage. Elle était assise sur un banc à côté de son seul et meilleur ami : Naruto Uzumaki, lui aussi haït de tous. Naruto était la victime parfaite. Il était de faible constitution, c'était le cancre de la classe, pas très dégourdi et il avait un caractère impulsif, ce qui, la plus part du temps, le rendait complètement ridicule. Les insultes le faisaient partir au quart de tour mais lorsqu'il s'énervait il devenait tout rouge et se mettait à bégayer Ridicule, oui, il était ridicule. Et pourtant, il était avec cet être parfait qu'est Hinata. Certes, ils n'étaient qu'amis mais il pouvait lui parler, la toucher, l'enlacer même. Et ça, c'était rageant.

Le roux bouillonnait intérieurement lorsqu'une mélodie parvint à ses oreilles. C'était l'objet de ses pensées qui jouait de la guitare. Hinata était une vraie virtuose, elle avait une voix magnifique et elle jouait à la perfection. L'entendre était un véritable bonheur. Gaara ferma les yeux un instant pour se laisser porter par la musique, il reconnu la mélodie de _Zombie_ de_ The Cramberries_, il l'écouta chanter, elle reproduisait les notes à la perfection. Kankuro, le frère aîné de Gaara, lui donna un coup de coude et lui murmura « On les lapide ? ». Le roux ne dit rien. Son frère suivit de sa clic se dirigea vers les deux artistes et ce fut la débandade. Seul Gaara et son meilleur ami, Sasuke, restaient sans rien faire. Des cailloux plus ou moins gros vinrent heurté **S****on** visage si gracieux, **Son** visage à** Elle**. Le ventre du roux se contracta. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se donnait envie de vomir. Naruto avait bondit pour la protéger mais les « amis » de Gaara étaient déjà passé à l'artillerie lourde. Des rochers gros comme des balles de tennis le frappèrent aux endroits stratégiques à savoir l'entre jambe, les genoux, l'estomac... Il s'écroula en se tenant le bas ventre. Hinata se précipita pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui caressa tendrement la tête tandis qu'il haletait bruyamment, lançant de temps en temps quelque jurons à l'attention de leurs agresseurs. Profitant que Hinata était occupée, Kankuro avait saisi sa guitare et l'avait jetée violemment contre le sol. La pauvre avait littéralement explosé et les bouts de bois volaient sous les yeux embués de larme de la brune. « Ma guitare ! » avait-elle gémit avant de s'effondrer en pleure. Gaara détourna le regard, il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Il se sentait si coupable de ne rien faire, c'était tellement injuste. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke qui regardait, impassible, la scène. Pourtant il savait que lui non plus ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Ses poings étaient serrés au point de faire craquer ses articulations. C'était un bruit très discret mais pourtant Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'entendre.

Lorsque la « lapidation » fut terminée, le groupe se dirigea vers les deux garçons restés en retrait. Kiba lâcha un rot puis ajouta tout en délicatesse « J'ai la dalle, on va bouffer ». _Ah celui là ! Toujours un boyau de vide..._ pensa Gaara, essayant de faire disparaître de son esprit l'image de Hinata ramassant un a un les morceaux de sa guitare. Il se dirigea avec les autres vers le self sans oser jeter un dernier regard à la jeune fille qui avait entreprit d'emmener Naruto à l'infirmerie. Gaara haïssait Naruto, il exécrait les mecs qui lui servaient d'amis, mais la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde c'était bien lui même et sa stupide lâcheté.

A suivre...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Subaku No et Uchiwa passent à l'action !

Lulu : Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'en suis plutôt satisfaite moi !

Gaara : Bah disons que je suis l'homme sans couille grâce à toi...

Hinata : Et moi, Causette. Merci beaucoup !

Lulu : Eh c'est bon ! Tu vas si t'as pas de couilles Gaara ! .. Quand tu vas *BIP* Hinata en *BIP* dans une *BIP* avec *BIP* et *BIP* !

Gaara : Wow ... ça a l'air intéressant tout ça. *air impassible*

Hinata : ... *Hinata s'est évanouie à partir de "couille Gaara"*

Lulu : Bon et bien review si ça vous a plu et si vous voulez plus ;)


	2. Subaku No et Uchiwa à l'action !

Nous nous retrouvons donc pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Si vous avez eut le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin le premier, je tiens à préciser que celui là est plus long que l'autre. Et ça n'ira que en s'améliorant ! Bref ;) Une bonne raison de ne pas décrocher *air angélique* Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Sur une note de musique**

**Chapitre 2 : Subaku No et Uchiwa passent à l'action !**

Depuis la dernière agression de Hinata, le Subaku No avait décidé de réagir. En réalité, c'était Sasuke qui lui avait donner le déclic. Dans le file du self, le brun s'était penché vers Gaara et avait dit « Je n'en peux plus.» Cette simple constatation, cette simple phrase déclarative avait provoquer un choc mental chez le roux qui avait tout à coup arrêté de respirer. Sasuke pensait comme lui : ce petit jeu allait trop loin. Sasuke ne parlait que très rarement et le fait qu'il est juste dit qu'il en avait marre montrait à quel point il était exténué de cette persécution. Le brun avait toujours eut une amitié toute particulière pour Naruto, et Gaara n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi mais le Uchiwa avait déclaré clairement et simplement (enfin pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait aussi bien que Gaara) que désormais, le blond était sous sa protection et par la même occasion la brune au yeux pâle qui l'accompagnait. Gaara ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire

« Moi aussi. »

Il venait de seller leur pacte de protection. Désormais ils ne se contenteraient plus de ne pas participer, à partir de maintenant, ils les protègeraient de leur corps. C'était un peu étrange de dire ça mais le roux était prêt à le faire. Pour elle, pour que plus jamais ses yeux nacrés ne se remplissent de larme. Son coeur se serra encore à cette image. La tristesse ne lui allait véritablement pas.

La petite bande d'ami mangeait tranquillement (pour une fois), les autres élèves, eux, festoyaient bruyamment, parlaient, riaient fort. Gaara ruminait ses idées noires mais ne touchait pas à son plateau. La culpabilité était toujours là. Comment pouvait-il être aussi lâche ? Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Naruto venait de monter sur une table, il avait l'air totalement rétablis même si il lui restait quelque bleu dû aux cailloux. Il tapait avec force dans un plateau avec une sorte de grande cuillère en bois (on se demande toujours comment il l'obtint) en clamant :

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Veuillez accueillir Hinata ! »

Et ce fut une Hinata rouge tomate qui entra avec un poste radio dans les mains, elle appuya sur le bouton et la musique si connu _Bad Reputation_ de_ Joan Jett_ se rependit dans le pièce. Elle commença à chanter sous le regard amusé des élèves. Gaara, lui, avait sortit son portable et il la filmait. Il pensait à cela depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais osé. Bien sur il ne voulait pas l'utiliser à des fins... personnelles, bien qu'il en avait envie. C'était surtout pour mettre la vidéo sur son site. Gaara adorait le cinéma, il voulait d'ailleurs en faire son métier. Sur son site il mettait quelque cours métrages, quelques uns de ses clips avec des musiques qu'il appréciait. Si il pouvait faire partir la carrière de Hinata dans la musique alors peut être que cette boule dans son ventre qu'avait formé la culpabilité disparaîtrait pour de bon. Alors il la filmait. Il l'observait à travers cet oeil de verre qui enregistre tout. Qu'elle était belle, et tellement épanouie. Quand elle chantait, il y avait cette expression de béatitude sur son visage. C'était tellement plus plaisant que de la voir pleurer. Le roux jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Le brun observait Naruto, qui faisait de la rythmique sur la table avec ses mains. Il souriait. Gaara avait rarement vu Sasuke sourire, la première fois c'était quand il lui avait demander d'être son ami, à la maternelle, la seconde quand il lui avait parler de Hinata pour la première fois et la dernière lorsqu'il avait accepté de protéger les deux artistes avec lui. Sasuke ne souriait que quand il était vraiment heureux et ce bonheur était tellement communicatif que Gaara ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Lorsque Hinata eut finit sa chanson, un membre du groupe du roux, Deidara, balança une de ses boulette de viande sur la robe de la chanteuse, puis Kankuro hurla :

« Bataille de bouffe ! »

On se serait cru durant le débarquement de Normandie, les projectiles fusaient de partout. Sasuke se prit une plâtré de spaghetti en pleine face. Il ne dit rien mais Gaara vit (ou plutôt entendit, grâce au craquement de ses doigts) qu'il était fou de rage. Ils sortirent du self, les mains au dessus de la tête pour ne pas avoir de la nourriture dans les cheveux. En arrivant dans le hall, ils croisèrent Hinata et Naruto qui s'époussetaient en riant. Sasuke s'avança vers eux et Gaara le suivit à contre coeur. Instinctivement, Hinata eut un mouvement de recule et Naruto s'avança pour la protéger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » dit simplement Sasuke

Naruto le fixa, il attendait visiblement des explications. Hinata s'avança, une pointe de curiosité dans le regard, ce qui fit bondir le coeur de Gaara hors de sa poitrine.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? » finit par demander Naruto en les jaugeant du regard

« - On venait vous féliciter. On trouve que c'était génial votre petit show au self. N'est-ce pas Gaara ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers Gaara avec un sourire. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à être sollicité, sursauta presque lorsque les yeux onyx se plongèrent dans les seins, en quête de réponse.

« - Hm. » fit-il en acquiesçant positivement.

Il eut le malheur de poser les yeux sur Hinata au moment où elle laissa exploser sa joie.

« C'est vrai ? Ça vous a plu ? Oh Naruto ! Je suis si heureuse ! Tu avais raison, c'était une très bonne idée ! » s'exclama t'elle, semblant avoir oublier qu'à une époque elle avait été timide.

La beauté de ses yeux pétillants, son sourire, sa voix enjouée... tout ces petits détails faisaient tourner la tête du roux, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la brune. Il sentait le feu lui monter aux joues il décida donc de prendre congé. Il pressa son coude doucement contre Sasuke qui posa des yeux interrogateurs sur lui. Voyant les légères rougeurs de son ami, il salua Naruto et Hinata avant de tourner les talons. Gaara le suivait presque en trottinant tant il était pressé de s'éloigner de la source de ses troubles. Même si il savait que lorsqu'il serait loin d'elle, il serait tout aussi malheureux. Soudain Sasuke s'arrêta, Gaara l'imita. Le brun fit volte-face et interpela Naruto. Ce dernier lui répondit par un regard.

« - Hey, Naruto ! Ça te dirais un aprèm' Resident Evil avec moi ? J'avais envie de voire ce que tu vaux à la console. » fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

« -Euh bah… c'est à dire que... »

« - Samedi après-midi, à 14 heure, chez moi ? Tu ramèneras un truc à bouffer ? » enchaîna Sasuke.

« - Euh … bah d'accord... » répondit le blond légèrement secoué.

« - On se dit à samedi alors ! »

Le Uchiwa tourna se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de près par Gaara. Le roux n'osa pas poser de question sur les intentions de son meilleur ami, mais il savait que pour Sasuke c'était quelque chose d'important. Le brun détestait les jeux vidéos. Même si Gaara était piqué à vif dans sa curiosité, il s'interdit de demander quoi que ce soit à Sasuke, si son ami voulait lui parler, il le ferait de lui même. Il préféra rentrer plus tôt que prévu pour se consacrer à la vidéo de Hinata. Il la mit en ligne et il ne fallu pas plus dix minutes pour que ses fans réguliers viennent commenter de tout un tas de gentilles choses très valorisante pour cette chère Hinata. Le roux était satisfait car le fait qu'elle soit admiré par d'autre que lui, qui eux osent dire qu'elle est belle, qu'elle chante bien, pourrait la mettre en confiance. Cela pourrait faire monter son estime d'elle même et ça, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

A suivre...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Juste un pas de plus.

Lulu : Ahah ! Alors bien ou bien ? Wesh !

Gaara : Mieux. Mais bon, il y a encore du chemin avant que je récupère mes attribues masculins ...

Lulu : Ah ! Gaara et ses bijoux de famille ! C'est toute une histoire...

Hinata : Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que Sasuke-kun veut à Naruto-kun quand même.

Lulu : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! *sourire sadique*

Hinata : Noooon ne nous laisse pas dans le suspens ! ToT

Gaara : Tant qu'ils ne veulent pas de mal à ma chère et tendre, je serais prêt à tout accepter.

Lulu : Oh Gaara-kuuun tu es adorable ! 3

Gaara : *regard dédaigneux* Ce n'est pas de toi dont je parlais... *se tourne vers Hinata avec un regard charmeur* Viens mon ange allons chevaucher les étalons sauvage du grand désert de Suna..

Hinata : X/x *tombe dans les pommes*

Lulu : Et BIM ! Bon et bien, si ça vous a plu et que vous voulez plus ... Review ? :D Et si vous en avez marre et vous voulez que j'arrête... T_T Review ? :D


	3. Un pas de plus

Nous revoilà pour un troisième chapitre :D Bonne lecture ;)

**Sur une note de Musique**

**Juste un pas de plus**

Ce lundi matin Gaara se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il se levait toujours à six heure et demis, se douchait durant dix minutes, puis s'habillait, se coiffait pendant cinq minutes pour sortir à six heure quarante-cinq pile, heure à la quelle sa soeur se levait et empruntait la salle de bain, son frère, lui, dormait jusqu'à sept heure et il ne se lavait pas, il préférait prendre sa douche le soir, trouvant cela plus pratique. Il valorisait le sommeille à l'hygiène, ce qui exaspérait Temari, leur grande soeur. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, Gaara allait prendre un petit déjeuner, il durait quinze minute, juste le temps pour sa soeur de lui laisser la salle de bain dans le but de se brosser les dents. Trois minutes plus tard, il allait préparer son sac, flânait un peu sur l'ordinateur et partait à sept heure vingts pour prendre son bus à vingt-cinq. Ce matin, en allant sur son site il vit que les commentaires positifs reçus durant le week end sur sa vidéo de Hinata avaient doublés. Il sourit intérieurement, c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Son frère l'appela pour partir au bus, il laissa donc son ordinateur ouvert, sans l'éteindre.

Sur le chemin, Kankuro parlait de son plan pour boucher les toilettes des filles durant la récréation mais Gaara ne l'écoutait pas, il rêvait au moment où Hinata, folle de joie, viendrait l'enlacer tendrement en lui disant qu'elle avait eut des propositions de contrat avec des maisons de disque connues et que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé sans lui. Il était presque à sourire quand la voix agaçante de Kankuro le ramena à la réalité :

« T'imagines ! Si y en a une qui pose une pêche, ou alors qu'elle a ses règles ! Le seum ! » dit-il, mort de rire.

Le roux soupira, son frère n'avait vraiment pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre. Ils prirent leur bus et arrivèrent au bout de trois quart d'heure au lycée. Sasuke l'attendait à l'entrer de l'établissement, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, il était accompagné. Naruto se tenait à ses côtés, pas peu fière.

« Salut Gaara. » salua le brun en souriant.

_Vraiment bizarre..._ pensa l'intéressé.

« Salut Sasuke. Naruto. » répondit-il simplement d'un ton froid.

Non, vraiment il n'aimait pas Naruto, il avait l'aire benêt, de grands yeux bleus, vifs et agaçants car ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance d'être observateurs. Malgré le fait que l'Uzumaki était bête comme ses pieds, il pouvait vraiment se montrer très vicieux, notamment lorsqu'il enlaçait Hinata sous les yeux du Subaku No.

« Gaara, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » dit Sasuke en sortant le roux de ses pensés.

Gaara le regarda, interrogatif. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Sasuke désignant sa main qui tenait celle de Naruto. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et le pouce du brun caressait doucement le dos de la main du blond.

« On est ensemble. »

Gaara se reteint de sauter au cou du nouveau couple. Si Naruto était gay alors aucun risque qu'il ait des vues sur Hinata. Il leur fit un magnifique sourire. Tout comme son meilleur ami, le roux souriait rarement et celui là était le plus large qu'il avait jamais produit. Sasuke lui rendit et Naruto rougit.

« Félicitation ! » dit Gaara, véritablement heureux et soulagé.

C'est ce moment que Hinata choisit pour faire son apparition. Elle s'avança silencieusement derrière le roux et dit d'un ton hésitant :

« B-Bonjour... »

Une fois de plus le coeur de Gaara rata un battement.

« - Salut Hinata ! » lui répondit le blond tout à coup enjoué.

« - Je... je voulais vous dire... enfin que j'étais vraiment heureuse pour vous ! » finit-elle par dire.

« - Merci beaucoup, Hinata. » fit Sasuke, en lui souriant.

Le brun était vraiment de belle humeur. Gaara le regardait, rêveur. Cette bonne humeur était motivante et les quatre nouveaux amis se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Gaara se retrouva démuni. Voyant la détresse de son ami, le brun lui glissa un discret :

« Hinata est toute seule. »

Il rougit et alla s'assoir à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci devint rouge comme une tomate. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Elle finit par lever les yeux et murmura :

« J'avais peur d'être toute seule maintenant que Naruto est en couple, alors… merci ! »

Elle lui sourit et Gaara rougit un peu plus. Il détestait cette émotivité, c'est pour cela qu'il était devenu le glaçon du lycée, derrière ce masque d'impassibilité se cachait une fragile personnalité, un colosse aux pieds d'argile. Il suffisait d'un seul sourire de Hinata et ce masque, cet argile se fissurait. Sasuke le savait bien et il voulait que son ami arrive à libérer ses émotions.

Le cour passa très vite, Gaara n'écoutait pas il était trop accaparé par la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle écoutait attentivement et rédigeait de sa petite écriture fine les cours qu'elle relierait une fois chez elle avec la plus grande attention. Hinata était sérieuse, elle n'avait pas des notes extraordinaires mais elle ne relâchait jamais ses efforts. A l'heure du repas, Gaara entra dans le self avec son plateau et se dirigea vers leur table habituelle mais après avoir analysé machinalement la situation il en conclu qu'il n'y avait plus une seule place de libre. En effet, la place qui lui était réservé était prise pas un certain Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara soupira et parti à la recherche d'une table qui voudrait bien de lui. Il fit le tour de la salle et tomba sur Hinata, seule à sa table qui semblait un peu triste. Cela se comprenait, son meilleur ami la laissait seule pour manger, ce qui soit dit en passant était réellement humiliant. Manger seul au self est pire qu'un déshonneur, cela tue, fusille, massacre, brûle, détruit, réduit en bouillit le peu de fierté que peu avoir un adolescent. Il décida donc de faire un geste et il s'assit en face d'elle, non sans rougir. Elle releva les yeux qui s'illuminèrent dès qu'elle vit la personne assise devant elle. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui murmura :

« Merci ... »

Gaara ne dit rien et commença à manger. Entre deux patates, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable grâce au quel il pouvait voir l'avancement de son site. Il sourit en voyant que le nombre de commentaires sur la vidéo de Hinata était de 300. Il décida alors de lui en parler.

« - Hinata ? » fit-il, d'un voix douce

« - Hm ? » répondit-elle en beurrant du fromage sur son pain.

« - Tu sais hier, tu as chanté devant tout le monde. Et bien je t'ai filmée et je me suis permis de mettre la vidéo sur mon site de cinéma et je voulais que tu vois ce que ça avait donné. » dit-il.

Le visage de Hinata passa par plusieurs expressions : tout d'abord, elle eut l'air catastrophée, puis elle devint rouge (on n'aurait su dire si c'était de la colère ou de la gêne) et pour terminé elle lui sourit légèrement. Elle prit le portable qu'il lui tendait avec des mains tremblantes. Plus elle lisait les commentaires, plus elle rougissait.

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tu es douée. » Ajouta Gaara, après avoir prit son courage à deux mains.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux et on pouvait lire toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour celui qui lui avait permit de se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Il se leva et prit la chaise à côté d'elle. Maintenant qu'il était partit, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée et surtout entendu chanter, il se pencha vers elle, haletant, légèrement tremblant, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Et si elle refusait ? Et si elle le rejetait ? Il mourrait de honte. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Hinata, elle, était devenu cramoisie. Il ouvrit la bouche et chuchota :

« - Tu fais tes propre chansons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - O-oui... » répondit-elle, plus rouge que jamais.

« - Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on fasse un clip ? Je suis un cinéaste en herbe et ça me plairait vraiment de mettre en image une musique de toi. »

La brune sourit, bien sûr qu'elle le voulait. Le roux s'intéressait enfin à elle, elle n'allait certainement pas refuser une occasion d'être seule avec lui. Encore fallait-il qu'elle réussisse à formuler une réponse qui est du sens et ne pas se ridiculisé en articulant une sorte de langage yaourt qui n'aurait rien d'humain. Elle inspira.

« - Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir à moi aussi ! » répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

« - Parfait, tu choisiras la chanson que tu souhaites mettre en vidéo, et j'irais faire des repérages pour trouver un endroit sympa où tourner les scènes. » ajouta Gaara, soudain entousiaste.

« - Pa-Parfait. »

« - Parfait. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Puis il se quittèrent pour se rejoindre un peu plus tard en cour. La journée passa tranquillement et Gaara, tout comme Hinata, était impatient de commencer la conception de ce clip.

A suivre...

* * *

Prochain épisode : Et une pincée de Passion ?

Hinata : Ouh là là, le titre du prochain chapitre laisse à prévoir des choses ... ;)

Lulu : Non il se passe rien de spécial.

Hinata : Lulu ! T'es nulle ! Comment veux-tu que ça intéresse les gents ?

Lulu : Peuh ! *Bruit de proute avec la bouche*

Hinata : . tu es un enfant ! Dis quelque chose Gaara !

Gaara : Enfant ? Notre enfant ?

Hinata : GAARAAAAA ! /

Lulu : Bref, Review ? :D


	4. Et une pincée de Passion ?

Chapitre 4 ! :D

**Sur une note de musique**

**Et une pincée de Passion ?**

« Cette chanson. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton déterminé mais elle fondit comme neige au soleil quand Gaara posa ses yeux verts émeraudes dans les siens.

« En-enfin c-c'est celle q-q-q-qui me plait le plus... » Ajouta t'elle en rougissant.

Gaara lu les paroles. Elles étaient belles, il était impatient de l'entendre chanter.

« - Il faudrait que tu me fasse une petite démonstration pour que j'ai une idée de comment la mettre en image. » lui dit-il en souriant légèrement.

« - Je veux bien mais on a pas de bassiste... » répondit-elle, dépitée.

« - Je sais jouer de la basse. On avait un groupe avec Sasuke à la fin du collège mais finalement, notre batteur et notre chanteur ont déménager du coup on a du arrêter. » expliqua t'il.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Lorsqu'il se tu, elle lui sourit de toute ses dents.

« - Fantastique ! Je pourrais te donner les partitions ? »

« - Bien sur. »

« -Naruto joue de la batterie, cette chanson aura enfin l'air de quelque chose ! » dit-elle, enjouée.

Gaara sourit. C'était vraiment une bonne manière de se rapprocher d'elle, il n'aurait pas penser que cela marcherait aussi bien. Ils se quittèrent pour prendre leur bus respectifs. Une fois chez lui, Gaara prit son téléphone :

« Allo Shikamaru ? ... Ouais c'est Gaara. … ça va oui. J'avais un petit service à te demander. … Non ça ne concerne pas Temari. En fait ça concerne une de mes amies. Elle chante vraiment bien et j'aurais besoin d'utiliser ton studio d'enregistrement. Je compte faire un clip c'est pour ça. … Mh … Oui c'est ça. … Samedi ? Parfait ! Merci beaucoup. … Ouais à plus tard ! Salut. »

Il raccrocha. Shikamaru était le petit ami de sa soeur et ce dernier aimait Temari plus que tout au monde, il ne pouvait donc rien refuser à son cher beau-frère. Le fait qu'il ait son propre studio d'enregistrement était la chose qui faisait que le roux l'appréciait. Si non Shikamaru n'était qu'un fainéant antipathique qui passait son temps à se plaindre et à faire des remarques sexistes. Bien sur, Temari, qui avait un caractère explosif, le remettait toujours à sa place et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il était aussi amoureux d'elle. _L'amour est quelque chose d'étrange … _pensa Gaara en observant le téléphone clignoter. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre, il fouilla un moment dans ses cartons et sortit un belle basse rouge. Il souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière mais cela de suffit pas. Il alla donc dans la cuisine, prit un chiffon humide et épousseta soigneusement son instrument. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, il commença à échauffer ses doigts, jouant quelque morceaux qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer avec Sasuke, Lee et Saï. Il repensa, un peu nostalgique, à leur quelques concerts durant des fêtes étudiantes. Il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. C'était un numéro inconnu, il décrocha.

« - Allo ! C'est Naruto ! Hinata m'a dit ce que tu lui avais proposer et je trouve que c'est super cool de ta part ! » dit-il d'une traite.

« - Ah … bah merci... en parlant de ça, j'ai réussi à réservé un studio d'enregistrement pour samedi, tu voudrais bien venir enregistrer la musique avec nous, on a besoin d'un batteur. » proposa Gaara.

« - Avec plaisir ! On se retrouve où alors ? »

« - Devant chez moi à 13 heure ? »

« - Okay ! A plus ! »

Et il raccrocha au nez de Gaara. Naruto était vraiment un excité du bulbe. Gaara soupira et s'attela à la lecture des partitions que lui avait envoyé Hinata. _C'est plutôt simple..._ pensa t'il. Il répéta jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et lorsqu'il fut satisfait il alla se coucher et s'endormit comme une masse. Il était épuisé mais il était heureux. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Le samedi arriva et Gaara n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Il attendait devant chez lui, fumant une roulée pour détendre ses nerfs à vif. Naruto arriva en courant suivit par Sasuke et Hinata qui marchaient tranquillement. Naruto serra avidement la main du roux, Sasuke posa amicalement une main sur son épaule et Hinata, elle, s'avança timidement pour lui faire la bise. C'était la première fois que ses lèvres l'effleuraient et ça faisait un bien fou. Gaara sentit son ventre se contracter mais pas de dégoût : de plaisir. Il sentit comme des papillons dans son bas ventre et ne pu s'empêcher de craindre que son corps montre les signes de cette nouvelle attirance. Si il écoutait son instinct (et ses hormones) il lui sauterait dessus et il lui ferait l'amour, là, en pleine rue. Gaara, depuis quelque temps, ressentait ce désire charnel qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un de son âge mais pour lui c'était un véritable déshonneur. Il considérait que Hinata ne mérite pas qu'on fantasme sur elle de cette manière et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme si tout son corps le forçait à aller toujours plus loin, toujours trop loin. Heureusement, l'homme possède une conscience, ce que lui permet de ne pas commettre trop de bêtise. Gaara remercia intérieurement sa conscience avant de se reculer, doucement pour sentir encore un peu le parfum de la brune.

Le petit groupe partit donc en direction du studio de Shikamaru. Celui-ci les invita à entrer en grognant. Il avait dû se lever tôt (à savoir midi) pour les accueillir et n'était pas d'excellente humeur. Il les accompagna jusqu'à la petite salle d'enregistrement. Shikamaru donna une guitare à Hinata, Gaara sortit sa basse et Naruto n'eut qu'à s'installer à la batterie qui était déjà présente. Sasuke s'installa sur un tabouret en dehors de la petite salle de verre. Il les regardait en souriant. Shikamaru parla dans le micro :

« On va commencer. On va d'abord faire un essai sans enregistrer et ensuite, si ça vous convient on pourra y aller. »

Les trois musiciens échangèrent un petit regard pour s'assurer que c'était bon et il commencèrent. Naruto commença à jouer puis ce fut Gaara et enfin la guitare de Hinata se mise en marche. Elle chanta et tout s'accordait parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Shikamaru leur fit un signe positif du pouce et parla dans le micro :

« C'était génial, les gars ! On va pouvoir enregistrer si vous êtes prêts. »

Signe affirmatif du groupe. Shikamaru mit en route l'enregistrement et fit un signe de tête. Il n'y eut aucune fausse note. Ils avaient été parfait. Ils ressortirent satisfaits alors Gaara interpella Hinata, celle-ci s'approcha de lui, timidement.

« - J'ai trouver un endroit sympa ou tourner le clip. C'est en pleine campagne, dans une jolie grange un peu vieillie. Il y a de la paille, des grands champs avec deux trois ruines qui sont de toute beauté. Comme ta chanson parle de liberté, j'ai trouvé que c'était pertinent. »

« - Fantastique ! Quand est-ce qu'on commencera à tourner ? » demanda t'elle avec ferveur.

« - Dès que Shikamaru m'aura envoyer le CD. »

Ils se sourirent puis se retournèrent pour rentrer mais ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Naruto et Sasuke qui s'embrassaient tendrement. Légèrement gênés, ils détournèrent les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent, provoquant un big bang dans le bas ventre de Gaara et faisant rougir Hinata de plus belle. Lorsque Sasuke et Naruto eurent finit de s'échanger leurs salives ils purent rentrer chez Gaara et une fois là bas, il se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Une fois chez lui, Gaara se précipita dans sa chambre, il voulait s'enfermer, s'allonger sur son lit et simplement se soulager. Cette journée avait mis ses hormones à rude épreuve. Or lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il trouva son frère sur son ordinateur. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que Kankuro se permettait de rentrer sans permission sur la session du roux, et cela mettait ce dernier dans un état de rage avancé.

« - Kankuro ! Je t'ai déjà dis que mon ordi n'est pas à toi, je t'interdis de fouiller dedans ! La dernière fois tu as supprimer tout mes fichiers sons ! » cria t'il

« - Oh ça va ! Je fais rien de mal, le mien beug, je voulais juste voire deux trois trucs sur internet. »

« - On a un ordinateur fixe. » rétorqua le plus jeune.

« - Ouais mais bon, le tiens est mieux ! »

Il finit par se lever en lâchant « Tiens, je te le rends ! Tu vas pouvoir aller voire tes sites de gay. Sale tapette. » Lorsqu'il passa à côté du roux, celui-ci lui mit un violent chassé. Le plus vieux s'écrasa face contre terre.

« La prochaine fois que tu insultes les gays, je te démonte, c'est clair ? » dit-il d'une voix froide

Kankuro acquiesça, il ne voulait pas se frotter à son frère furieux. Dieu seul sait à quel point il pouvait être dangereux quand il était en colère. Enfin Dieu et Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke. Gaara l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital après que l'aîné ait humilier son meilleur ami en l'insultant publiquement. C'était la seul fois où Kakuro avait vu Sasuke pleurer et Gaara vraiment très énervé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver avec le crâne explosé sur le béton alors il préféra fuir.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre Gaara était vraiment trop énervé pour avoir envie de se toucher, il préféra se promener sur FaceBook histoire de se détendre. C'était Deidara et Hidan qui l'avait inscrit mais il aimait bien de temps en temps regarder les images drôles qui pouvait s'y trouver. Il n'avait que peu d'amis : sa bande, Sasuke, son frère, sa soeur, Shikamaru et depuis peu Naruto et Hinata. Il se promena sur le mur de Hinata. Il y avait quelque publication de Naruto qui lui demandait à quelle heure commençait leur soirée ou alors il parlait de quelconque délire qui était inconnu au roux. Il y avait aussi, à un moment, un message d'un certain Neji Hyûga qui disait « Salut cousine ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'espère que tu vas bien et que ta nouvelle école te plais. Bisou ! :) ». Gaara lu les commentaires : « Hinata Hyûga : Tu me manque cousin ! (coeur) Tout se passe très bien dans mon nouveau lycée, je me suis fait plein d'amis ! ». Le roux en aurait presque rit si ce mensonge n'avait pas été d'une horrible tristesse. Son cousin lui avait répondu quelque chose comme « Tant mieux » et « Je passerais prochainement » mais Gaara n'avait pas continué de lire, il descendit dans sa cuisine, mit au micro-onde un petit paquet de wings de poulet façon mexicain, il mangea en silence et remonta dans sa chambre. Le temps de son repas improvisé, il avait reçu un mail de Shikamaru avec, en pièce jointe, la musique. Un petit mot l'accompagnait : « Je suppose que tu es impatient de commencer alors comme ça tu pourras débuter demain ;) ». Le roux sourit, il avait beau être un gros fainéant et un incorrigible râleur, son beau frère était vraiment observateur.

Gaara écouta la musique en boucle pendant une heure, il écrivit un petit scénario et lorsqu'il eut finit il envoya un sms à Hinata pour la prévenir que la chanson était arrivé et que si elle voulait commencer dès demain, c'était possible. Il était déjà tard et le roux pensait qu'elle ne répondrait pas avant le lendemain mais quelques minutes plus tard, son portable vibra et le message était de Hinata : « Pas de problème ! On se donne rendez-vous chez toi à 14 heure 30 ;) ». Gaara lui répondit « Okay, à demain alors. » Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, impatient d'être le lendemain.

Le dimanche matin, Gaara bondit de son lit. Il était plus heureux que jamais, il allait se retrouver seul avec Hinata dans un paysage romantique à souhait. Lui, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été en intimité avec qui que ce soit. Il était à la fois terrifié et terriblement excité. Il prit tranquillement son petit déjeuné et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant une heure et demi. Il prit un grand bain, se lava trois fois les cheveux, utilisa son savon préféré. Lorsqu'il sortit du bain il était rouge à cause de la chaleur mais aussi à force de frotter sa peau pour qu'elle soit parfaitement propre. Il se sécha les cheveux avec attention, se pomponna comme une diva avant sa première. Il riait presque de lui même.

Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et tenta de trouver une occupation. Lorsqu'on est impatient le temps ne passe jamais assez vite. Il joua de la basse, traîna sur internet mais rien à faire, le temps ne voulait pas passer. Il décida alors d'aller faire un petit tour dans le bourg. Il passa devant des magasins fermés et il soupira. Les dimanches, c'était vraiment dépriments. Il se promenait tranquillement dans une rue piétonne lorsqu'il vit un magasin ouvert, il se précipita dedans. Même si le magasin en question avait été un magasin de sport, le roux y serait quand même entré. Il se trouva que ce n'était pas un magasin de sport mais de musique. Il y avait tout un tas d'instrument à vendre. Gaara passa devant un superbe guitare sèche. Il pensa à celle d'Hinata qui avait été réduite en bouillie, regarda dans son porte-monnaie et sourit. Il venait tout juste de recevoir son argent de poche. _Parfait..._ pensa t'il. Il appela un vendeur, paya et repartit avec la guitare. Une fois chez lui, il prit le temps de l'emballer dans un jolie papier cadeau. Il mangea tranquillement le repas avec son frère et sa soeur et à peine eut-il finit de faire la vaisselle qu'on sonna à la porte. Le roux se précipita vers son entré, se prenant par ailleurs un sac qui traînait là et provoquant l'hilarité de Kankuro. Non sans lui avoir lancer des regards noirs, il prit ses affaires de tournage, le paquet avec la guitare et un sac de pique nique. Il sortit, embrassa Hinata sur la joue et ils partirent tranquillement vers la campagne.

Il marchèrent pendant vingts minutes tandis que Gaara expliquait à la brune la façon dont ils allaient filmer. Arrivés à la vieille grange, Gaara pointa son doigt vers la battisse :

« C'est ici qu'on tournera la majorité des scènes. »

Les yeux de Hinata se mirent à briller.

« C'est magnifique ! » S'exclama t'elle.

Gaara sourit, tandis qu'elle visitait, il installa son matériel : sa caméra, la lumière... Hinata avait amener son poste à pile. Il y inséra le disque puis il l'appela.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaara ? » demanda t'elle

« - J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi » répondit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Curieuse, elle l'observa un instant puis elle déchira le papier. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. Elle se tourna vers Gaara pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague. Le brun lui souriait amicalement. Elle prit la guitare entre ses doigts, la caressa, fit quelques accords puis elle la déposa doucement sur le papier déchiré et se leva. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Elle s'avança vers Gaara et l'enlaça tendrement. Le roux, même si il l'avait espéré, rêvé, fantasmé, fut surprit mais il lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Puis le roux s'éloigna, à contre coeur, de la jeune fille pour lui demander si ça allait, elle répondit par un signe de tête et il commencèrent à se mettre en place.

Au bout d'une semaine de tournage, ils avaient presque terminé. Hinata et Gaara se retrouvaient tous les soirs à la grange pour faire de nouvelles prises, la journée ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allait faire le soir. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proche. Un soir, le vendredi soir plus précisément, ils s'étaient retrouver comme d'habitude et avaient filmer leurs dernières scènes. A la fin de chaque séance, Gaara montrait ses prises à Hinata et lui expliquait comment il les couperait, quels effets il utiliserait. Celle-ci l'écoutait attentivement et il lui arrivait de soumettre des idées de temps en temps, ce qui plaisait particulièrement au roux. Ce soir donc, il lui montrait les prises du jour. Elle s'était assise sur une botte de paille et lui à côté d'elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains la caméra et regardait le petit écran où elle figurait. Lui la regardait, une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser lui prit. _Non Gaara tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire ça maintenant … et si tu la perdait ? _Pensa t'il. Son visage s'approchait doucement de celui de Hinata, celle-ci se retourna un peu et posa ses yeux neige dans ceux émeraude de son ami, plus la distance qui les séparait rétrécissait, plus les paupières de la jeune fille se fermaient. Leurs lèvres allaient se frôler lorsque Gaara se ravisa. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis après lui avoir poliment dit au revoir, Hinata prit ses affaires et s'en alla, laissant Gaara seul.

Le Subaku No resta un long moment assit sur la meule de foin sans savoir quoi faire. Il décida finalement de rentrer. Il commençait à avoir froid et il ne voulait pas risquer de se perdre si il faisait noir. Une fois chez lui, il s'installa à l'ordinateur et commença à monter la vidéo. Il se rendit compte que quelque scène était à refaire, il appela donc la brune pour savoir si ils pouvaient se revoir le lendemain pour refaire certaine scène. Hinata parut enthousiaste au bout du fil, ce qui rassura le roux. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas mal prit ce qui s'était passé mais il semblait qu'elle aussi voulait oublier. Il fut content et quand il raccrocha, il se permit de mettre un peu de musique et de fredonner l'aire.

C'est ce moment que Kankuro choisit pour entrer sans frapper. Il s'assit sur le lit de son petit frère et le regarda silencieusement. Gaara le fixa d'un air mauvais, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille.

« T'es ami avec le Hyûga ? »

_Ah, c'était dont ça... _pensa le roux.

« - Oui et ? »

« - C'est qu'une cruche ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse à elle alors qu'il y a plein d'autres filles bien plus jolies, bien plus drôles et surtout bien plus intelligentes. Regarde Sakura ! Allez ! Déjà que Sasuke nous a lâché pour l'autre tafio-... débile alors s'il te plais ne nous laisse pas pour elle... c'est pas respectueux ! Et l'amitié dans tout ça ? »

Gaara regardait Kankuro qui avait l'air agacé de devoir ramener son petit frère à la raison.

« Tu comprends bien que ça ne te mèneras à rien. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la toucher sans qu'elle s'évanouisse ! Jamais tu pourras la baiser ! »

A cet instant, Kankuro savait qu'il avait dit le mot de trop. Gaara se leva, raide comme un piquet, il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de trois centimètres au dessus du sol. Malgré sa petite taille, Gaara était très fort. Son frère glapit :

« - Mec ! Repose moi s'il te plais ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! »

« - Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Si je m'écoutais, je te jetterais par la fenêtre. Vu ton poids, tu creuserais ta propre tombe dans le jardin. » répondit le plus jeune, dans une colère froide.

« - J-Je suis désolé ! »

« - Premièrement, je n'ai pas à t'écouter déballer des conneries sur l'amitié alors que tu as piquer Konan à Pain, tu as couché avec Kakuzu, le copain de Hidan, ainsi qu'avec Sasori qui sortait à l'époque avec Deidara. Alors s'il te plais ne viens pas me parler respect ou d'amitié. Secondo, Hinata est très gentille, elle a plus de conversation que toi et toute la bande réunit. Et je la trouve très belle, du moins elle est parfaite pour moi et si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours te la taper, Sakura. Parce que moi je ne baise pas, je ne nique pas, je ne me tape pas quelqu'un. Je fais l'amour parce que je ne fais pas ce genre de chose avec la première venue, mais avec quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, je te prierais de bien vouloir la fermer. »

Et finissant de parler, il lui décocha un coup de poing phénoménal dans l'estomac. Kankuro s'écroula en se tenant les côtes. Il vomit aux pieds de Gaara qui le regardait dédaigneusement.

« Et je te préviens, tu nettoies. » Ajouta t'il.

Gaara se réinstalla à l'ordinateur tendis que Kankuro, douloureux, nettoyait son propre vomis. Il fixait son frère avec des yeux sombres. Sans même tourner la tête le roux lui dit :

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça si non, je te jure, je te brise les doigts un à un. »

A contre coeur Kankuro baissa les yeux mais il se jura de prendre une revanche sur son petit frère.

A suivre...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Rêve merveilleux

Kankuro : Nan mais vas y, je passe pour un gros beauf -'

Lulu : Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas ton vrai caractère mais bon, il faut bien un méchant ! ;)

Gaara : Oui, Kankuro a une tête de méchant. En plus c'est un daleux. Quand on était petit, il mangeait tout les cookies...

Kankuro : HEY !

Lulu : Pauvre chou ... µ_µ

Hinata : Le pauvre chou fantasme sur moi ! T/T

Gaara : Allez, je sais que ça te plais ! *clin d'oeil*

Hinata : *s'évanouit*

Lulu : Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça ? Enfin bref, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D Enfin, si vous le voulez bien ;)


	5. Rêve merveilleux

Après avoir reçu deux reviews qui m'ont fait sourire je vais répondre à une interrogation qui est revenu deux fois ! Ça m'a fait sourire parce que c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant c'est un peu étrange. Cette interrogation porte sur notre cher Kankuro ! *grognement de ce dernier* En effet, Kankuro "insulte" son frère de "gay" en quelque sorte mais dans le contexte c'est plus pour embêter son frère que pour rabaisser vraiment les homosexuels. Mais comme notre ami Gaara était déjà quelque peu énerver après le plus vieux et bien il l'a très mal prit. Voilà je n'ai pas été vraiment explicite, je m'en excuse! J'espère que je ne ferais pas d'autre incohérence dans le genre et je serais plus vigilante ! :D Sur ce, c'est partit pour le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture :)

**Sur une note de musique**

**Rêve merveilleux**

Cette nuit, Gaara eut du mal à trouver le sommeille. La scène de leur ébauche de baiser, à lui et Hinata, tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il pensa à toutes les autres versions possibles : il s'imaginait lui prendre la main et tendrement poser sa tête sur son épaule puis remonter délicatement son visage vers le sien et poser ses lèvres dans son cou, sur sa joue et découvrir enfin ses lèvres, il les imaginait sucrées et salées, douces et piquantes, chaudes et froides... Il se voyait prendre son visage entre ses doigts et l'embrasser une fois violemment, une fois doucement. Il la voyait tantôt rougir de honte, tantôt de plaisir. Il l'entendait chuchoter, murmurer puis crier son prénom. Sa voix de cristal résonnant dans cette vieille grange. Puis il s'endormit et rêva. Il rêva de Hinata qui le regardait en souriant et qui lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait être à lui. Qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse partit d'elle. Alors il faisait l'amour. Sauvagement puis tendrement. Elle pleurait puis elle riait. Il criait puis il chuchotait.

« Je t'aime. »

Gaara se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur mais pas que. Il souleva les draps et soupira. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut d'éjaculation nocturne. Bizarrement la dernière fois remontait au soir du 6 février 2010. Ce jour où la vit pour la première fois.

Il regarda son radio-réveil et soupira. Il était 6 heure 40. Jamais il n'arriverait à se rendormir. Il décida donc de se lever, il nettoya les traces blanchâtres de ses draps et alla prendre une douche froide. Son corps était en ébullition. Comme il n'était que 7 heures, il s'installa donc devant la télé et regarda les cartoons qui passait, sans vraiment chercher à savoir pourquoi Dora et Babouche voulait traverser le pont. Sa sœur se leva une demie-heure plus tard, elle avait toujours été matinal. Elle le regarda avec un air inquisiteur.

« Mauvais rêve. » dit-il simplement, ce qui suffit à l'aînée.

Elle partit prendre son petit déjeuné et Gaara l'imita, ils le prirent sans un mot puis Temari décida de briser la glace.

« Kankuro m'a parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

Gaara releva les yeux de son bol de céréale.

« - Il m'a chercher. » répondit-il, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

« - Je sais à quel point Kankuro peut être con mais de là à lui briser une côte... »

« - Il a juste vomis son repas. Ça peut pas lui faire de mal à ce gros lard. » la coupa le roux.

Temari ria.

« - Tu es méchant ! Il est juste un peu enrobé. » dit-elle en ricanant.

« - C'est un empoter qui n'a aucun respect pour les filles. »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle attrapa la main de son petit frère et la caressa tendrement.

« Tu sais, je voudrais juste que tu évites de t'énerver, ou du moins que tu évites de l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Tu sais bien que comme Papa n'est pas souvent là, il faut que l'on se gère tout seul, si il arrive ce genre d'incident, le vieux ne nous fera plus confiance et on devra se taper une nounou. »

Gaara soupira. Sa sœur avait raison et même si ça l'embêtait de l'avouer il y était peut être aller un peu fort avec Kankuro. Temari vint s'assoir à côté du roux et l'enlaça.

« Je suis fière que tu défende cette petite contre tous. »

Puis elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le roux ramassa son bol et partit dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas croiser son frère. Il se connecta sur sa page FaceBook et vit qu'il avait une notification (ce qui était très rare). Il cliqua sur la petite icône rouge. Hinata avait posté un message sur son mur.

« Hinata Hyûga : Hey ! \(^o^)/ Je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'on se retrouvait aujourd'hui ? »

Le message avait été posté à 7 heure. Soit elle était matinale, soit elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit non plus à cause de l'évènement. Le roux sourit et répondit :

« Subaku No Gaara : 14 heure, ce serait parfait. Penses à emmener un pick'nick, vu qu'on aura certainement finit avant 16 heure on pourra prendre un petit goûter. ;) »

Satisfait de son texte il appuya sur entrée. Puis il fit un solitaire sur son ordinateur. Il avait atteint les limites de l'ennui. Il retourna sur FaceBook pour vérifier si Hinata avait répondu. A sa grande surprise, Sasuke avait commenté. C'est un peu anxieux qu'il alla voir ce que son ami avait marquer.

« Sasuke Emo-chiwa _(oui je sais, je suis cruelle avec lui ;D)_ : Gaara il va péchot. »

Catastrophé, Gaara appela son meilleur ami qui lui répondit avec une voix amusée.

« - Allo ? »

« - Comment as-tu osé ? Supprimes ce commentaire, imbécile heureux ! »

« - Allons Gaara, c'était pour t'embêter... tiens je le supprime. »

« - Merci. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? »

« - J'espérais que ça allait te faire bouger. »

« - Ça avance tu sais ! Hier on a faillit s'embrasser. »

« - Et ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - Je me suis ravisé. »

« - Je sais. Naruto m'a raconter ce qui s'est passer vu que Hinata lui a elle même raconté. »

Gaara rougit. Elle lui racontait vraiment tout ?

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda son ami, soudain sérieux au bout du fil.

« - Je ne sais pas... J'avais peur de la perdre. »

Il entendit son ami soupirer à travers l'appareille.

« Tu sais Gaara, ce ne sera certainement pas elle qui fera le premier pas. Elle est bien trop timide. Je sais que c'est chiant au début mais tu vas voir quand tu lui auras montrer tes sentiments, cette timidité disparaîtra et tu seras fière quand ses rougeurs disparaîtront devant toi et quand tu seras le seul avec qui elle se sent elle même. »

Gaara réfléchit. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle soit elle même devant lui. Il l'imaginait déjà se mettre toute nue quand Sasuke le rappela à la réalité.

« Bon je vais te laisser, mec. Profites bien d'aujourd'hui. C'est ta dernière chance. »

Et il raccrocha. Le roux frissonna. C'était donc sa dernière chance d'avouer à Hinata ses sentiments. Il tremblait légèrement quand il reposa son téléphone et regarda de nouveau sur l'écran. Le commentaire de Sasuke avait disparu, à la place, il y avait un commentaire de Hinata qui disait « Aucun problème, je ramène un gâteau ! (°v°) à tout à l'heure ! ».

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Gaara se tendit. Il se leva pour aller dans le couloir de l'entrer et croisa sa sœur qui lui tendit un petit paquet. Le roux s'en saisit et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un paquet de capote lubrifiée. Il leva les yeux vers Temari qui marmonna un truc du genre « On est jamais trop prudent » avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Gaara eut tout juste le temps de ranger la boite dans son pulloveur que sa sœur faisait déjà rentrer la brune dans leur maison.

Le Subaku No s'approcha et il fit une grosse bise sur la joue. _C'est déjà un bon début..._ pensa t'il. Il lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose mais elle fit non-non de la tête. Ils partirent donc quelques minutes plus tard.

Sur le chemin, ils ne dirent rien, eux qui pourtant avaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter. L'ambiance était devenu glaciale. Gaara pensa aux paroles de Sasuke. « _C'est ta dernière chance_ ». Il inspira profondément et lui saisit maladroitement la main. La jeune fille posa des yeux étonnés sur lui puis, voyant son malaise, serra un peu plus ses doigts contre ceux de son ami.

Ils arrivèrent à la grange et Gaara installa sa caméra. Ils commencèrent à filmer et lorsque la dernière scène fut tournée, le jeune homme s'exclama :

« Finit ! Avec ça on va pouvoir faire un clip fantastique ! Tu verras Hinata, les maisons de disque vont s'arracher tes musiques ! »

Hinata lui sourit et il s'avança pour l'enlacer. Elle tendit ses bras mais au moment où ils allaient se toucher, la pauvre perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, Gaara tenta de la rattraper et elle l'emporta dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, le roux surplombant la jeune fille qui rougit à vue d'œil. _Le charmas, c'est le charmas !_ Pensa le Subaku No._ Je ne peux pas ne rien faire..._ Le jeune homme se pencha pour capturer doucement les lèvres de la brune, qui lâcha un soupir de satisfaction. Enfin ! Enfin il l'embrassait. Depuis la veille, elle n'y croyait plus. Elle leva ses mains à la hauteur de la tête de Gaara et caressa tendrement la chevelure sanguine, entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches douces du garçon. Lui, en appui sur ses coudes frôlait son visage de ses doigts tremblants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait, ils étaient vraiment en train de s'embrasser. C'était comme dans ses rêves, ses lèvres avaient bon goût, elles étaient douces mais elles envoyaient aussi comme de petites décharges électriques qui faisait frissonner le tanuki. Le roux ne tint plus, il lécha gentiment l'entrer de la cavité buccal de la brune pour lui demander l'autorisation d'approfondir cet échange. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue avide de son ami.

Ce baiser langoureux dura quelques minutes mais leur paru durer des heures. Ils étaient hors du temps. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, étendus dans la paille et rien d'autre. Leurs langues dansaient joyeusement ensemble, se découvrant, s'appréciant. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent dans le yeux. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Tout était parfait. Tout ? Non. Un détail vint briser cette harmonie à peine installée. Mini-Gaara, que le baiser langoureux avait réveillé, avait décider de jouer un tour à son propriétaire et par un concours de circonstance, il vint frôler la cuisse de Hinata. Celle-ci devint rouge comme une pivoine et Gaara se releva prestement. Après un silence gêné, la brune décida de rassurer son ami.

« Tu sais, c'est pas grave. » fit-elle, en lui souriant légèrement.

Le roux ne voulait pas relever les yeux de ses genoux. Il était affreusement honteux. La jeune fille s'approcha silencieusement et posa sa main sur celle du garçon. Elle la caressa doucement puis elle posa sa jumelle sur la cuisse de Gaara. Elle remonta lentement vers l'objet qui gênait tant son ami. Celui-ci, sentant qu'on s'intéressait enfin à lui se dressa un peu plus, provoquant un gémissement de gêne de la part de son propriétaire. Lorsque la jeune fille eut enfin posé sa main sur la bosse, le roux décida de réagir. Il la força à s'allonger et se repositionna sur elle. La main de Hinata n'avait pas quitté son entre-jambe et celle de Gaara descendait lentement vers l'intimité de la brune. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il la massa doucement à travers la jupe faisant frémir Hinata. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et elle utilisa sa main libre pour caresser tendrement son torse. Gaara parcouru son visage de baiser et finit par retrouver ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement quand la main du roux passa sous la jupe pour trouver la culotte déjà trempée de la jeune fille.

Le roux sourit et la jeune fille rougit. Pour se venger, elle le força à se relever pour enlever son sweat et son T-shirt, il se retrouva torse nu, les tétons déjà dressés par un courant d'air légèrement froid. Elle l'observa un instant, les joues rouges. Elle frôla le torse imberbe de ses doigts fins provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez son partenaire. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, sensuel, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de la brune qui rougissait un peu plus à chaque bouton ôté. Il lui enleva complètement et la fixa à son tour, détaillant chaque détail sur la peau ivoire de la jeune fille. Un grain de beauté sur le sein gauche, un autre sur sa hanche, une tache de naissance près de son nombril. Il sourit en embrassant ce dernier. La jeune fille caressa la crinière rousse de son futur amant et lui fit signe de venir plus près lorsqu'il releva la tête. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, elle osa même déposer quelques baisers sur son épaule.

Le roux se recula légèrement et commença à observer la poitrine opulente avec envie. La brune lui sourit, comme pour lui donner l'autorisation de les toucher. Il les tâta timidement, puis les malaxa un peu plus fort, faisait se dresser les mamelons. Il dégrafa le soutient-gorge et découvrit la beauté nue de ses seins blancs et parfaits. Il en prit un en bouche tendis qu'il caressait l'autre. Il suivait son instinct et cela semblait plaire à son amie qui gémissait déjà.

« Tu me chatouilles ! » murmura t'elle en riant.

Il lui sourit et lécha une dernière fois ses seins si beaux avant de descendre s'attaquer au nombril. Il le suçota un instant puis, à l'aide de sa langue, il descendit encore plus bas. Dans sa course, il fut arrêté par la barrière que formait la jupe de Hinata. Barrière qui sauta rapidement. Le roux la souleva et approcha son visage de l'intimité de la brune. Cette dernière parut hésité mais lorsqu'il posa sa bouche par dessus son sous vêtement, elle s'abandonna. Son souffle chaud entre ses cuisses la rassurait, elle sentait ses dents mordiller légèrement son clitoris et elle se cambra de plaisir. Le roux, satisfait, ôta calmement, malgré ses envies violentes, la culotte et la déposa avec la chemise. Il se pencha de nouveau pour observer l'intimité de son amie. Elle suintait déjà et il eut soudain très envie de goûté à ce fruit défendu. Il tendit la langue et la passa délicatement le long des lèvres intimes de Hinata qui gémit. Puis il lécha avec plus d'avidité, faisant pousser des râles de plaisir à la brune. Il enfonça plusieurs doigts sans arrêté de lécher la petite perle de chaire qui provoque le plaisir.

Lorsqu'il trouva que la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir avait assez duré, il se releva et alla embrasser Hinata qui haletait doucement. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et massa ses seins. La brune, qui trouvait que son tortionnaire s'était assez jouer d'elle pour le moment décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle attrapa Gaara par les épaules et le força à s'allonger sur le dos, elle se plaça au dessus de lui. Elle lui enleva ensuite son pantalon et son caleçon. Elle l'observa, malicieuse. Le roux se gratta l'arrière de la tête en rougissant.

« - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda t'il, inquiet.

« - Non, tu es juste magnifique. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la verge dressée et suintante. Elle le masturba un instant puis elle approcha son visage du membre imposant. Gaara devint cramoisi. C'était l'image la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vu : Hinata à demis nue, rouge et humide, prête à enfourner son sexe dans sa bouche. Il y avait de quoi avoir un orgasme à l'instant mais il se retint. Il attendit la suite des opérations. La brune lécha de la pointe de sa langue le membre gorgé de sang. Après deux ou trois coup de langue hésitant, elle suçota le gland rougit du roux qui renversa la tête en arrière. Dieu que c'était bon. Etait-ce possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ?

La fellation dura quelque minute, quand le roux sentit qu'il atteignait ses limites il incita Hinata à se redresser. Il la fit s'allonger sur lui et frotta son sexe contre le sien tendrement puis plus rapidement, la brune glapit de plaisir. Soudain Gaara se redressa et chercha rapidement son pulloveur. Il fouilla dans les poches et trouva le paquet de préservatif. Hinata sourit.

« C'est ma sœur qui voulait que je les emmène ! » protesta t'il en rougissant.

Il ne voulait pas faire croire à Hinata que tout était prévu. Il tenta de l'enfiler mais, étant stressé, il dérapait et n'arrivait pas à la mettre correctement. La brune vint à sa rescousse. Elle l'enroula autour de son pénis tendis qu'il pinçait le bout.

« A deux c'est plus facile » fit-elle en riant.

Elle se repositionna sur lui et recommença les frictions en se déhanchant comme une diablesse. Gaara soupira de plaisir. Il la fit basculer sur le côté et l'enlaça tendrement, caressant son dos dans toute la longueur. Elle écarta les cuisses pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir. Son gland enfermé dans le latex tapota l'entrer de son intimité. Puis doucement, pour ne pas la blesser, il entra en elle. Elle poussa un cris de douleur. Quelque larmes ruisselèrent de ses yeux que le roux goba. Il lui caressa gentiment la tête pour la rassurer, ils restèrent un instant sans bouger puis Hinata amorça le premier vas et viens. Il fut le premier d'une longue série. Gaara passa au dessus, prenait appuis sur ses bras et observait la jeune fille jouir sous les accoues de son sexe. Elle gémissait son prénom, lui le murmurait. Il ne faisait qu'un. Lorsqu'ils furent proche de l'orgasme, le roux souleva la brune et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux tendis qu'il la pénétrait profondément. Elle hurla de plaisir, la tête reverser les yeux fixant le plafond. Gaara l'enlaçait très fort, il se libéra sentant l'intimité de son âme sœur se resserrer.

« JE T'AIME ! »

Il avait hurler dans une ultime jouissance tandis que Hinata avait des orgasmes à répétition. Elle avait enlacer son cou et l'embrassait sur le front lorsqu'il hurla ces trois petit mots. Elle sentit son coeur se serré de bonheur. Lorsque la tension descendit et qu'il ne restait plus que le brume de la jouissance, elle murmura :

« Moi aussi ... »

Ils s'allongèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Gaara, se rendant compte qu'il était déjà tard, se releva en embrassant son aimée et s'habilla, imité par Hinata. Il récupéra sa caméra sans se rendre compte que celle-ci ne s'était pas arrêté de filmer.

A suivre...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Sex-tape et dénouement

Lulu : Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, alors ça vous a plu ?

Gaara : Oh oui. Enfin le lemon. T'en as mis du temps.

Lulu : Mais il fallait laisser monter la tension ;)

Hinata : X/x *évanouie*

Lulu : Bon, on a perdu Hinata...

Gaara : *sourire pervers* Excellent ... *Monsieur Burns des Simpson*

Lulu : Bon je vais vous laissez avant qu'il n'y ait une autre scène de Hantai et je vous dis à très vite pour le dernier chapitre ! :D


	6. Sextape et dénouement

Nous voilà à la dernière ligne droite (est-ce français ?) de cette fanfiction, je souhaite de tout mon coeur que cette fin ne va décevoir personne car je l'ai modifier plusieurs fois de peur que ça soit "bâclé", ce qui explique le temps considérable que je me suis permis de prendre avant de poster ce dernier chapitre alors vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre la fin d'une fanfiction qui n'arrive pas (et des fois qui n'arrive jamais, snif snif ...), d'ailleurs je tiens à dire que j'attends avec impatience la fin de Somnambule de notre maîtresse à tous : desiderata-girl, je me permets de faire un peu de pub car, j'aime beaucoup cette autrice et je sais qu'elle lit cette histoire (*groooosse pression sur mes épaules de creuvette*) Donc, cher Sempai, je m'adresse directement à vous x) J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! Bonne lecture les amis ! 3

**Sur une note de musique**

**Sex-tape et dénouement**

Ce soir, lorsque Gaara rentra, il était complètement épuisé. Il s'allongea sur son lit et faillit s'endormir lorsque sa sœur toqua à la porte. Il répondit par un grognement et elle entra. Voyant son petit frère étendu sur le ventre et avec la mine renfrognée, elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Ça s'est mal passé ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix inquiète.

« - Si, très bien, je suis juste crevé... » répondit l'autre en émergeant.

Elle se mit à rire.

« - Ahah ! Et bah oui, c'est ça de faire des folies de son corps ! » s'exclama t'elle.

« - Arrête de crier ! Tu veux que Kankuro l'apprenne et donc avec lui, tout le lycée ? » s'indigna t'il.

« - Oh oui pardon...! Bref, je venais te dire qu'on mangeait bientôt. » finit-elle par dire en souriant.

Le roux acquiesça et sa sœur quitta la chambre. Il s'installa à son ordinateur pour couper les vidéos. Alors qu'il regardait la dernière scène qu'ils avaient tournée, quelque chose lui parut bizarre. La vidéo était d'une heure 28 alors que la scène ne durait que quelques minutes. Il avança le curseur et découvrit avec horreur (et émotion) que leurs ébats avaient été filmé. Le son étant allumé, les petits bruits gênants et suspects s'échappèrent des enceintes. Il se précipita et débrancha celle-ci, hors son ordinateur possédait une sono, le son se redéclencha et le roux s'empressa de fermer son ordinateur portable. Il eut juste le temps de reprendre son soufle qu'il entendit une voix en bas des escaliers. Temari l'appelait pour manger. Il alla donc au rez-de-chaussé pour dîner

Depuis que Gaara lui avait fait une « leçon de moral », Kankuro cherchait vengeance. Il pensait à aller sur l'ordinateur de son frère et supprimer tout ses dossiers et avec la vidéo de Hinata et donc tout le travail qu'il aurait accomplis jusque là. Il entra donc dans le chambre de son frère pour commettre son méfais, il ouvrit l'ordinateur, tapa le code. Le benjamin était toujours aussi prévisible. Il avait toujours le même code : 06022010. Et même si Kankuro ignorait totalement la signification de ces chiffres, il les connaissait et il pouvait donc entrer à sa guise sur la session de son petit frère. Il attendit un peu, prenant bien soin d'éteindre le son pour ne pas que son frère, qui était en bas, l'entende. Lorsque la page s'ouvrit, il faillit s'étrangler. Les images qu'il était en train de regarder était bien celles de son frère et de la Hyûga. Un sourire sadique et démesuré vint découper son visage. Il sortit sa clef USB, l'enfourna dans l'ordinateur, et téléchargea la vidéo sur la petite carte mémoire. Il prit bien soin de refermer l'ordinateur avant de quitter la chambre en riant.

Gaara ne se doutait de rien. Il alla supprimer la vidéo en prenant bien soin de vider la corbeille. Il termina ensuite le clip, satisfait il le posta directement sur son blog. Heureux, il envoya un message à Sasuke et Naruto pour qu'ils aillent voir la vidéo, voulant la voir seul avec Hinata. Il s'endormit directement après.

Le roux fut réveillé par sa sœur, qui le secoua violemment :

« Gaara ! Réveille toi ! Il est 7 heure 15 ! »

Il sauta de son lit. S'habilla rapidement, grignota un bout de biscotte avant d'aller se brosser les dents. Kankuro était déjà partit. Il couru donc pour ne pas rater son bus. Une fois à l'arrêt il grogna.

« Merde, mon portable »

Ce dernier était resté bien tranquillement sur la table du nuit. Il soupira. _Quelle poisse !_ Pensa t'il. Son frère le regardait, amusé. Ils prirent leur bus sans échanger un mot. Arrivé au lycée, Gaara chercha du regard ses amis. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit que personne ne l'attendait à l'entrer. Non, vraiment ce n'était pas sa journée. En plus, tout le monde le fixait bizarrement. Le roux fit un tour sur lui même. Pourquoi ces ahuris le regardaient-il ainsi ? Il décida de ne pas faire attention et il entra dans le lycée à la recherche de ses amis. Il trouva enfin sa bande et parmi eux Naruto et Sasuke. Lorsqu'il fut repéré par ses amis, la plus part de la bande l'acclama. Surprit, Gaara s'avança pour serré la main de Sasuke qui l'ignora.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il ne comprenait rien. Naruto lui lança un regard des plus sombre tendis que les autres le félicitait de part et d'autre.

« - On est fière de toi Gaara ! » s'exclama Deidara

« - Grave ! Tu t'es sur-gavé ! » ajouta Hidan

« - De quoi vous parlez ? » finit par demander le jeune tanuki

Finalement ce fut Sasuke qui fit le premier geste. Il décocha un coup de poing phénoménale dans la figure du roux. Gaara s'écroula en tenant son nez d'où sortait déjà une cascade d'hémoglobine. Il releva des yeux effarés vers son meilleur ami mais celui là n'en avait pas finit. Le brun lui jeta avec force son pied dans l'estomac. Et ce fut le premier d'une longue série. Gaara se faisait ainsi tabasser par son meilleur ami sous le regard satisfait de Kankuro. Lorsque Sasuke arrêta, le roux était recroquevillé sur lui même. Son meilleur ami, le seul qui le comprenait, celui qui l'avait sortit de l'enfer de la solitude était en train de l'humilier, de le frapper et par dessus tout de couper les liens qui les reliaient ensemble. Il demandait pourquoi.

Le brun l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira dans un couloir où personne ne passait. Il le redressa et lui mit un gifle.

« - Tu te rend compte ? » Hurla t'il « Tu te rend compte de ce que tu lui a fait ? »

« - Qui ? » demanda Gaara dans un gémissement

« - Tu ose demander ? Hinata bien sur ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …? Je te jure qu'elle était consentante... Je lui aurais jamais fait de mal... »

« - Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle était d'accord pour que tu filmes vos exploits et que tu mettes la vidéo en ligne. » renchérit Naruto.

Gaara se tue un instant. Vidéo ? En ligne ?

« Mais j'avais supprimé la vidéo ! Je ne savais pas qu'on était filmé. C'est seulement quand je suis rentré que je l'ai vu. Mais je vous jure que je l'ai supprimé après être aller man-... »

Une lumière s'alluma dans la tête du roux. _Kankuro..._ pensa t'il.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas posté sur ton blog ? » demanda Sasuke, perplexe.

Gaara regardait son blog. La vidéo avait été posté à 23 heure, hors le roux s'était endormit après avoir envoyer les sms.

« - Ça ne peut pas être moi. Je dormais profondément à cette heure là. J'étais épuisé. »

« - Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait te croire ? » demanda Naruto, agacé.

Le roux serra les poings.

« Écoutes, une sexe-tape de moi et Hinata circule sur le net, ce qui est vraiment humiliant, alors j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de te prouver mon innocence. »

Il s'assit et se concentra sur son portable pour essayer de supprimer la vidéo de son blog. Naruto ne disait rien et fixait ses pieds. Sasuke, lui, observait Gaara. Il s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en lui faisant signe de se relever. Le roux le fixa quelques secondes puis se mit debout. Le brun l'enlaça doucement. Il caressa tendrement sa tête.

« Je suis désolé Gaara ... »

Son meilleur ami lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui murmura que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait toute les raisons de croire que c'était lui et pourtant c'était belle et bien une mise en scène.

La cloche retentit, glaçant le sang de Gaara dans ses veines. Quand Hinata découvrirait ça, elle le tuerait. Il se précipita vers sa salle de cour. Toute sa classe était là et la brune aussi. Elle avait la tête baissé. Le roux s'approcha d'elle silencieusement. Lorsque ses pieds arrivèrent dans son champ de vision, la Hyûga leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient embués de larme. Et pour la énième fois depuis ce matin, Gaara se prit une baffe. Tout le monde les regardait.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Hurla t'elle en pleurant de plus belle « Je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment … en fait tu étais comme tout les autres. »

La gorge de Gaara se serra.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je vais t'expliquer... »

« - Je ne veux pas de tes excuses bidons, tu n'es qu'un beau salop ! »

Et elle partit en courant. Le professeur était arrivé et regardait la scène, il n'osa même pas protester lorsque le roux partit à la poursuite de la brune suivit de Sasuke et Naruto.

Lorsque Hinata franchit la porte qui menait à la cour, le tanuki réussit à lui saisir le poignet, elle se débatit piteusement, ce qui aurait presque fait rire le roux si la situation n'avait pas été si délicate. Que dire pour qu'elle le croit ? Sa confiance en lui avait été gravement atteinte. Jamais elle n'accepterait de l'écouter. Toujours est-il qu'il était accroché à son poignet et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il l'attira donc contre lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Elle tenta de fuir cette étreinte forcée mais son oreille posé contre son torse capta les batements ératiques du coeur du garçon. Elle se calma un peu.

« C'est parce que tu as couru que ton coeur bat aussi vite ? » demanda t'elle timidement.

Il n'était peut être pas sportif mais pas au point d'avoir un poul à 200 après un petite course dans les couloirs...

« - Il bat comme ça parce qu'il a peur de perdre le tien. » murmura t'il, tristement

« - Menteur ! Tu mens comme tu respire ! Tu m'as mentis exprès pour m'humilier ! » s'indigna t'elle en tentant à nouveau de s'échapper.

« - Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, toutes les preuves sont contre moi mais laisse moi t'expliquer juste ma version des faits et mon hypothèse quand au coupable. »

Hinata se tue et finit par hôcher de la tête. C'est ce moment que choisit Temari pour faire irruption.

« Temari mais qu'est-ce que tu f-... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui avait déjà saisit le col et le giflait violemment.

« - Tu m'explique ce qui t'as prit ? » Hurla t'elle

« - J'allait justement le faire. » répondit froidement le plus jeune.

Elle le lâcha et le fixa, d'un oeil mauvais. Ils s'assirent tout les trois sur un banc puis Sasuke et Naruto finirent par les rejoindres. Eux aussi avaient discuté. Le blond, doûtant toujours de l'innocence du Subaku No, avait fait une scène à son brun. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que lui croyait en son meilleur ami et que si ça ne plaisait pas au blond, il n'avait qu'à partire. Cette phrase avait eut l'effet d'une bombe atomique pour Naruto qui s'était mit à pleuré. Sasuke l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas contre lui mais que dans cette histoire, Gaara était aussi une victime. Ils avaient donc rejoint le trio dans la cour.

Le roux regardait Hinata qui, elle fixait ses doigts cramponés à sa jupe. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea.

« - Ecoutes Hinata, je suis certain d'avoir supprimer cette vidéo. » expliqua t'il

« - Après l'avoir mit sur ton site ! »

« - Non, mais entre ma découverte de cette vidéo et la supression de cette dernière j'ai quitté ma chambre. Quelqu'un a pu s'y introduire et voler la vidéo. »

« - C'est un peu gros ! » s'indigna t'elle

« - Je n'aurais jamais oser te faire ça. Qui plus est, c'est aussi très humiliant pour moi. »

La jeune fille se tu et Gaara se reprit.

« - Enfin pas humiliant dans le sens "honte de l'avoir fait avec toi"... je veux dire que c'était un moment intime, un moment à nous et qu'il a été détruit par cet enfoiré qui a mit la vidéo en ligne. »

« - Tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda enfin Sasuke

« - Je soupsonne Kankuro, on s'est disputé violemment il y a peu... Et Kankuro est très rencunier » soupira le roux.

« - Tu crois qu'il serait aller jusque là ? » demanda Temari

« - Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il n'a pas de limite quand il est en colère. »

« - Comment on va faire alors ? » finit par demander Hinata

« - J'ai déjà réussit à supprimer cette vidéo de mon site, elle n'est plus en ligne. Maintenant je me charge personnellement de Kankuro. »

« - Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » déclara la brune « Je pense que cette expérience devrait te servir de leçon, tu ne crois pas ? La vengence engendre la vengence. »

« - C'est pas la violence engendre la violence plutôt ? » murmura Naruto à l'attention de Sasuke qui souria.

« - Peu importe ! J'hésite à aller porter pleinte. Comme la plus part des preuves sont contre toi, Gaara, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« - Ne vous inquiète pas. » les coupa Temari « C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de son cas. »

Elle laissa échapper un rictus qui fit trembler le petit groupe. Hinata finit pas se tourner vers le roux et posa sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui demander pardon. Ce dernier caressa un instant leur doigts entrelacés puis il se leva, s'agenouilla devant elle et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« - Hinata » dit-il en se relevant « Je veux être avec toi, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je ne veux pas te perdre pour une connerie de mon frère parce que maintenant que mon rêve est enfin réalité, je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir. Peut être que tu es encore en colère après moi, peut être que tu pense toujours que c'est ma faute mais je te jure que je ferais tout pour regagner ton amour. Parce que je t'aime Hinata, je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Depuis notre premier regard. »

« - Un coup de foudre en fait » déclara Sasuke en regardant Naruto avec tendresse.

« - C'est tout à fait ça, alors s'il te plais, Hinata Hyûga, accepte de devenir ma petite amie. »

La brune avait viré couleur tomate. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement mais Gaara se releva pour approcher son visage de son aimée. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, leur langues se réconcilièrent. Ils s'enlaçèrent tendrement puis ils se séparèrent.

« J'accepte. » finit-elle par dire.

Le roux se retint de sauter de joie, il lui décocha son plus beau sourire. Ils retournèrent tranquillement en cour suivit de Temari.

« Je l'attends dehors ! » fit elle en frappant son poing dans le creux de sa main.

Ils acquiessèrent et entrèrent dans la salle de cour. Le professeur ne dit rien, il les accueillit avec un grand sourir (peut être un peu ironique). Ils s'assirent à une table à quatre. Ils écoutaient le cour lorsque des chuchotits s'élevèrent derrière eux. Quelques "amis" de Gaara appelait sa nouvelle copine.

« - Hey hey ! Hinata t'es bonne ! »

« - Hinata, tu voudrais pas qu'on se voit après les cours, histoire que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ! »

« - Je vais te prendre en levrette sale pute. »

La brune devenait livide et Gaara tremblait de rage. Soudain elle leva la main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? » demanda le professeur.

« - Je peux aller à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas très bien... »

« - Bien sur, quelqu'un pour l'accompagner ? »

Gaara leva la main.

« - Moi, Sensei. »

« - Oh attention, Gaara et Hinata vont s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes ! » s'exclama Kankuro.

Toute la classe éclata de rire, Hinata allait se mettre à pleurer. Le prof tentait de rammener le calme quand Gaara, suivit de Hinata, se dirigea vers la sortit. Arrivé devant la porte, il fit volte-face, glissant un petit « Attends moi dehors. » à la brune.

« Très bien, on va devoir mettre les choses au clair. » déclara t'il devant toute la classe. « Tout d'abord, je voudrais applaudire Kankuro pour son intelligence et sa maturité. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Temari, qui lâcha un sourir carnassier à son frère dont le visage se décomposa.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que c'est toi qui a posté cette vidéo. Qui d'autre ? Bien, parlons en de cette vidéo. Je dois vous dire que nous ne savions absolument pas que nous étions filmés. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça délibérément. Car voyez vous, j'aime Hinata et désormais, le premier qui aura l'audace de l'insulter, de la rabaisser ou même de la frapper, il aura à faire à moi. Demandez à Kankuro, quand je suis en colère, je ne suis pas d'une extrème gentillesse. Le reigne des imbéciles a assez durer. »

« - Tu crois que tu feras le poid face à nous ? » demanda Hidan en riant

« - Rassures toi, Hidan. Il ne sera pas seul. » le coupa Sasuke en se levant.« Maintenant, ce lycée ne sera plus un endroit où tu as peur de te faire frapper à chaque coin de couloir. Personne ne mérite ça. » déclara t'il en tenant la main de son blond favorit.

Il y eut un silence dans la classe puis Tenten, Shino, Sakura et quelques autres se levèrent et applaudirent. Et ce fut toute la classe qui les imita, hormis Kankuro et Hidan.

« - Bon du calme, du calme » fit le professeur « Gaara, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu les menaces que tu as proférer. Maintenant, accompagnes Hinata à l'infirmerie. »

« - Très bien, Temari, je te laisse la parole... »

« - Merci, très cher. Dis moi, Kankuro, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Hormis le fait que tu voulais te venger tel un gros bébé que tu es ? Dis moi, ce serait pas parce que tu es jaloux ? »

« - Arrêtes, Temari, tu me fais honte ... » murmura Kankuro qui semblait se tasser toujours un peu plus sur lui même.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas envie que je dise à tout le monde que tu n'est qu'un pisseux qui a un gros complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son petit frère ? Et bien j'ai d'autre ragots croustillant sur votre ami Kankuro, les enfants ! »

Gaara préféra sortir de la salle et il trouva sa copine en larme. Horrifié il s'avança vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

« Merci... » murmura t'elle.

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement. Il avait l'impression que tout allait bien se passer désormais. Même si il savait que d'autres problèmes restaient à venir, il savait aussi qu'il pourrait les affronter car désormais il n'avait plus peur de rien.

FIN

* * *

Lulu : Voilà ...

Gaara : Pourquoi t'es triste, tu devrais être fière et contente d'avoir finit !

Lulu : Je sais mais maintenant je suis démunie...

Hinata : Tu as des dessins à faire pour entrer dans les écoles que tu vises. Et un Hantai qu'un de tes amis t'as demander.

Lulu : En effet ! Car, cher lecteurs, avant d'être une autrice de fanfiction, je suis une *grande mouahahaha enfin surtout inconnue U_u'* artiste ! :) Si l'envie vous prends, vous pouvez toujours faire un tour sur skyrock (ouais je sais ... mais j'aime pas supprimer mes vieux blogs ça me fend le coeur), mon pseudo étant bien évidemment "lulu-la-creuvette" et sur deviantART : "Lulu-La-Creuvette". J'y vais de temps en temps mais je ne suis jamais très à l'aise avec les sites anglais (non pas que je sois nulle en anglais mais pas assez à l'aise pour ne pas stressé à chaque fois qu'il faut appuyer sur un bouton -.-') Bref, j'espère vous retrouvez bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions. Je pense à écrire un HidanxKakuzu et...

Gaara : Le rapport ?

Lulu : Rooh, tu m'énerves ! Bon et bien à très bientôt alors ! :)


	7. Bonus : Here we go again, SasukexNaruto

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Suite à une adorable demande d'une certaine Lulu [:') Une jumelle de nom], j'ajoute un petit bonus, mais cette fois le couple sera Sasuke x Naruto, il s'agit simplement des "scènes coupées" et de la vision de Sasuke sur cette petite histoire, enfin surtout sur le début en fait... Bon c'est la mise en couple de Sasuke et Naruto voilà ! o et tu verras petite Lulu que la tension amoureuse existait bien avant, c'est pour ça qu'on a l'impression que c'est allé si vite =$ Désolée pour ceux qui espérait un Hinata x Gaara, on a toujours la petite connotation à leur relation car Sasuke est extrêmement lucide quant aux sentiments de nos deux héros ;D J'avais juste envie de faire une petite folie (l) Bisouuu Et merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit mon histoire jusqu'au bout ! Peace !

Bonus, Sur une note de Musique

Sasuke x Naruto

* * *

-POV Sasuke-

_Here we go again_... Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau devant l'affreux spectacle. Mon blond sexy et sa copine aux gros seins dont s'est entiché mon meilleur ami se faisant tabasser. Mes doigts craquent et Subaku No Gaara tique. Un sacré taré, allez savoir pourquoi on s'est si bien entendu dès le départ. Peut être un peu trop sentimentale, mais c'est pas sa faute, il n'a connu l'amour qu'à travers les film cul-cul qui passait à la télé. Jamais son père ou sa mère n'ont pris le temps de lui expliquer que les relations humaines ne ressemblaient pas à celle qu'on pouvait voire dans les films. En même temps sa mère étant morte à sa naissance, je vois mal comment elle aurait pu expliquer ce genre de chose à son fils, ou alors au travers de séance de spiritisme mais ça part loin là... Bien sûr, je suis là moi, mais je me vois très mal lui parler d'amour, déjà que nos rapports verbales se résument à un bonjour et au revoir, en moyenne, par jour.

La lapidation se termina et nous pûmes nous diriger vers le self. Je n'avais pas faim, ça me faisait mal au cœur d'être complice de ces abominations. Je n'ai pas une âme spécialement charitable, je n'hésite pas à rejeter les filles dont je ne veux pas (et Dieu sait qu'elles sont nombreuses, ces harpies !), mais voir qu'on s'attaque à plus faible, ça me fait rager et en même temps je trouve ça pitoyable à en pleurer. J'aimerais bien voir Hidan se démener contre l'imposant Kakuzu, mais bien sur, le premier est trop peureux pour s'attaquer à plus grand et certainement plus fort que lui.

Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, je jetai un dernier regard aux deux autres. La brune ramassait les morceaux de guitare éparpillé en pleurant à chaude larme. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris que l'instrument ai éclater de cette manière. Remarque, Kankûro avait énormément de force, personnellement je n'aimerais pas être son frère, mon meilleur ami a bien du courage. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Et puis entre nous mon frère vaut bien le sien. Malgré son air calme et son apparence tranquille, Itachi est un psychopathe. Je suis le seul à savoir que l'accident de voiture de mes parents n'était certainement pas qu'un accident. Mais qui croirait un gamin aux idées déjà bien trop noir pour son âge ? Qui croirait le petit Uchiwa dépressif et presque paranoïaque ? J'ai eu des moments difficiles, oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour remettre en cause tout ce que je dis ! Je ne supporte plus les regards de pitié que me jette les gens dès que j'ai l'air un peu triste. J'ai le droit d'avoir des mauvais jours, comme tout le monde ! Pourquoi les gens me prennent toujours avec des pincettes ? Au lycée, je suis très respecté car mon nom impressionne mais aussi parce que tout le monde sait que je suis orphelin. Le pauvre petit Uchiwa sans défense, seul jusqu'au fin fond de son être... Aux gens qui pensent ainsi, une bonne fois pour toute, je voudrais leur dire d'aller se faire foutre et très profond. J'ai mon frère, et même si il est complètement déphasé, il est quand même là pour moi, tout comme Gaara. Naruto, lui, n'a personne à part sa brune coincée.

Oui, je parle bien de Naruto, le cancre survolté, le blond au yeux incroyablement bleus et au sourire extraordinairement éclatant. Oui, je parle du meilleur ami de la nana dont Gaara est fou. Il me lance un regard brûlant au moment où je passe la porte du bâtiment contenant les cuisines et le ref'. Je me suis habitué à ces regards. Au début, je pensais que c'était un regard de haine et puis j'ai remarquer que ce n'était pas le même que celui qu'il jetait aux autres. Alors j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Et si ce n'était pas de la haine mais au contraire du désir ? Rien que cette idée me faisait littéralement bander. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me contrôler lorsque j'y pensais. C'était tellement excitant et à chaque regard ça s'amplifiait. J'ai appris, à force de fantasmes et de rêves érotiques, à me contenir peu à peu mais je sens toujours mon pouls s'accélérer quand il est dans les parages. En même temps, il est remarquablement sexy. Je vous ai déjà parler de son sourire mais son visage est aussi lumineux. Sa peau halée, ses petites cicatrices en forme de moustache de renard (allez savoir pourquoi ça me fait penser à ça...)... Bref, il est beau. C'est idiot de dire ça mais c'est vrai. Quoi, gay ? Attendez, les plus belles filles du lycée me désir, vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais hétéro ? Allo ! C'était plus qu'évident ! -_-

Tout ça pour dire que j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure, de son jolie petit derrière. Ah maintenant je suis un pervers ? Et bien alors ? Vous voudriez quoi ? Que je lui offre des fleurs ? Désolée, je m'appelle pas Gaara moi (claque mentale de Gaara. Schizophrène, moi ?), je ne suis pas romantique, j'aime le sexe. Mais je ne suis pas un salaud, je ne couche que quand il y a des sentiments, j'ai tout de même des valeurs et ce n'est pas forcément à mon avantage. Je ne suis pas spécialement timide mais je n'aime pas brusquer les gens, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais adressé la parole à Naruto. Il me lance de tel regard que j'ai l'impression que si je viens lui parler, ses yeux vont tomber de leurs orbites tant il sera surpris. Maintenant que vous avez une image bien dégueulasse en tête on va pouvoir continuer !

Dans la file qui mène au self, où nous nous bousculons tel un troupeau de mouton, je réfléchi sur la vanité de la vie. Sur l'idée aussi de la différence entre société et troupeau dont le prof de philo nous parle souvent, prenant comme exemple ce moment précis de la journée où nous ne prenons pas garde aux désirs des autres mais uniquement au notre qui est de se remplir l'estomac de bouffe dégueulasse qu'on nous sert sans un sourire. Puis je remarque que Gaara est en plein débat intérieur. Il n'est pas difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il se sent coupable de laisser sa belle, et accessoirement mon blond, se faire tabasser et de ne pas réagir. J'imagine qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose. J'imagine que je le voudrais aussi et ce serait peut être un moyen de se farcir l'Uzumaki.

« Je n'en peux plus de rester sans rien faire alors que deux personnes innocentes se font tabasser. ».

J'avais garder les yeux dans le vague, il me regarde un instant puis fixe à peu près le même point que moi.

« Moi aussi. » finit-il par répondre après s'être réunit avec lui même.

Je lui sourit légèrement. Je ne suis pas du genre à être expressif mais je savais que c'était suffisant pour que Gaara comprennent que j'étais avec lui. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre nous et ça le resterait toujours tant que les liens qui nous unissent ne seront pas coupés. Il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur moi et vise versa. Malgré les apparences, avoir un meilleur ami est une situation rassurante. On est jamais seul, on sait qu'on peut lui téléphoner quand ça va pas mais surtout quand ça va. Bizarrement j'ai toujours été plus bavard au téléphone qu'en face. La psy m'a expliqué que c'était à cause des traumatismes de mon enfance... mon cul ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde c'est tout.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me regard sauf quand c'est mon blond. Lui seul a le droit de me regarder dans les yeux quand il me parle. Enfin, « aura » le droit.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Nous étions à peine assis que déjà Naruto faisait son apparition. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bruyant mon Dobe... La future mère des enfants de mon meilleur ami se mis à chanter. Elle chantait bien, c'est sur, elle était née pour faire ça. Mais elle était bien trop timide à mon goût, je la vois très bien s'évanouir en plein concert et là ce serait « Excusez nous, nous avons une panne technique ! _Coming soon_ ! »... je m'imaginais la scène quand mon regard fut capté par celui de mon blond. Il tapait la table de ses petites mains, je les imaginais déjà sur moi et un sourire pervers m'échappa, qui ne manqua pas à Gaara. Bien sur, je doute qu'il connaisse la véritable signification de ce genre de sourire. Naruto me le renvoya et là je compris qu'il était mûr à point et que c'était le moment de le cueillir. Je lui fit un léger clin d'œil qu'il capta sans problème. C'était décidé, après la chanson, j'allais lui rouler une pelle.

Bien sur c'était sans compter sur mes abrutis de copain qui déclenchèrent une bataille de bouffe. Je fus souillé d'une assiette de spaghettis bien gluant, le genre de plat où il y a plus de beurre que de pâte. Je me contrôlai pour ne pas éclater la face de l'auteur de ce crime immoral et nous fuyions hors du self pour sauver notre vie. En arrivant dans le hall, nous croisons mon blond et sa copine. C'est le moment ou jamais, je me dirige vers eux et Gaara me suis sans vraiment comprendre. « _You'll understand..._ » pensais-je en rigolant intérieurement. La brune se recula, qu'elle idiote, si elle croit que c'est elle, ma cible. Lui, il l'a comprit et il s'avance, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » je dis, suavement.

J'ai certainement l'air du pire pédophile de tout les temps mais tant pis, qu'à cela ne tienne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? » demanda mon blond en me dévorant des yeux. Je suis certain d'être le seul à avoir relever cette tension étrange dans sa voix.

« On venait vous féliciter. On trouve que c'était génial votre petit show au self. N'est-ce pas Gaara ? »

Ce dernier me dévisageait étrangement, il ne comprenait pas que je faisais un geste pour le décoincer... Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé, et si Naruto continuait à me mater comme ça, ils comprendraient vite tous que le show de la brune n'était d'aucun intérêt pour moi et que la seule chose qui m'attirait en ces lieux, c'était le merveilleux postérieur de son meilleur ami.

« Hm. »

Quand je parlais de mon côté taciturne, c'est une blague carambar à côté de l'immense vide sociale chez Gaara. J'entendis un peu la brune s'exciter avant de me perdre dans les orbes bleues-vertes de mon meilleur ami. Il la contemplait et si je n'étais pas si insensible je dirais que c'était presque mignon, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Malheureusement, très vite, il tourna les talons. Je le suivit, cogitant fortement. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Une idée idiote me traverse l'esprit et je fais volte face. Je me tourne vers Naruto, qui retient un sourire de justesse.

« Hey, Naruto ! Ça te dirais un aprèm' Resident Evil avec moi ? J'avais envie de voire ce que tu vaux à la console. » dis-je, énigmatique

« -Euh bah… c'est à dire que... » Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question mais je ne me laisse pas démonter.

« -On se dit samedi après-midi, à 14 heure, chez moi ? Tu ramèneras un truc à bouffer ? »

« -Euh … bah d'accord... »

Il semble étrangement chamboulé. Cette manière de l'interpeler est assez paradoxale, quand j'y repense. En fait, je suis pratiquement certain que si j'étais aller l'embrasser sans autre forme de cérémonie il aurait été moins surpris. Moi qui ne voulait pas le brusqué... mais après tout, si il ne veut pas de moi, il aurait été beaucoup plus choqué. C'est toute la relativité des situations, cela dépend entièrement de lui et ça m'énerve. Je n'aime pas me dire que je ne contrôle pas la situation. J'y pense toute la soirée, flânant sur FaceBook et des sites d'automutilation (ouais je sais, je suis glauque parfois). Après m'être repus de la souffrance des adolescentes dépressives, je retournais sur mon réseau social préféré. Petite icône rouge signifiant que j'avais un message. C'était peut être Sai qui m'avait enfin répondu. J'ouvre la page et à ma grande surprise, j'avais un message d'un certain Naruto UzumakiNamikaze. Je clique sur le message qui s'affiche à l'écran.

« Salut, c'est Naru. C'est bien beau de m'inviter mais si tu ne me donnes pas ton adresse, je fais comment ? »

Je souris intérieurement et lui tape mon adresse. Je termine le message par un « N'oublies pas d'amener un truc à grignoter (clin d'oeil) »

Satisfais de mon message plein de sous-entendu, je l'envoie. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant de recevoir la réponse.

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je te ramènes le dessert (clin d'œil) (cœur) »

Je suis ébahi devant mon écran. Je ne le pensais pas si sûr de lui ni autant pervertis. Je croyais qu'il était pure et innocent mais à mon avis, je dois m'attendre à une baise de compèt'. Mon frère entre dans ma chambre alors que ma mâchoire pendouille toujours.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche... » dit-il en lâchant un sourire dont lui seul a le secret.

Il venait souvent dans ma chambre, le soir pour discuter de ma journée, encore une attention qui m'exaspérait. Un jour, peut être, j'arriverais à prouver à mon entourage que je ne suis pas en sucre.

« -Tu as l'aire plutôt heureux, ce soir. » conclut mon frère, après une longue discussion exaspérante et éreintante.

« -Normale, je vais pécho. » je réponds, naturellement.

« -Oh. » fait-il en ouvrant les yeux un peu plus grand, légèrement surpris.

« -Il est blond, il a les yeux bleus, il sait pas s'habiller mais il est terriblement sexy. »

« -Je suis content pour toi, petit frère. » répond-t-il en lâchant un sourire sincère.

Le lendemain arriva et je me préparait dans la salle de bain quand j'entendis mon frère me prévenir qu'il partait travailler. Je m'installe donc calmement sur le canapé, mon ordi sur mes genoux, profitant d'un instant de solitude pour mettre de la musique à fond dans la maison. J'aime le Heavy metal, la Dubstep mais ce que je préfère par dessus tout c'est My Chemical Romance. La pièce est envahie par la mélodie de « Helena », ma chanson préférée. Si la coincée devait en chanter une ce serait bien celle-là. La sonnette retentis, il est en avance, le coquin... J'ouvre, le fait entré, le regarde enlever son blouson orange vif qui brûle les yeux. Il porte un T-shirt noir avec une spirale orange (c'est quoi cette obsession pour cette couleur horrible ?) au centre. Un simple jean délavé et troué comme bas. Il a été créé pour me tenter ou quoi ? Nous nous dévisageons un moment puis il prend la parole :

« -Alors cette partie de Resident Evil ? »

« -Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai invité pour jouer à ce stupide jeu ? »

Il semble réfléchir un instant puis se met à rire.

« -Bien sur que non... » fit-il en se rapprochant de moi, presque sensuel (si ce terme est applicable à Naruto...)

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser sauvagement comme un mec qui vient de sortir de prison et qui retrouve sa tendre compagne, qui, au passage, l'attends les pattes grandes ouvertes, il passa simplement ses bras autour de mon corps et m'enlaça amoureusement.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ça... » soupire-t-il dans mon cou.

Mes joues se teinte légèrement et je l'écarte doucement.

« C'est tout ? » Je demande.

« C'est déjà beaucoup. » répond-t-il, énigmatique.

Je pique un farde quand je vois ses yeux me dévisager tendrement. Alors il s'était entiché de moi à ce point là. Mon ventre se contracta. D'un seul coup j'avais peur. Peur que mes sentiments ne soit pas assez fort pour répondre au sien. Peur d'être, au final, le salaud de l'histoire. Peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai l'air fort comme ça mais en réalité, je suis encore un enfant qui veut jouer au grand. Les sentiments mes font peur, je suis effrayer de souffrir encore de la perte d'un proche, j'essaie de mettre de la distance entre moi et les autres mais je remarquais qu'au final, ça s'était insinué dans ma vie et je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. Je me demande ce que je ressentirais si je perdais Gaara ou même Itachi. Alors je l'embrasse. Je le pousse doucement contre le canapé et me blotti dans ses bras. Il me sourit tendrement.

« Tu veux être mon petit ami, Sasuke ? »

J'avais envie de lui dire que c'était la pire manière de demander ce genre de truc mais je ne peux pas. Toute la cruauté qui avait pu se trouver en moi était partit faire un tour au bar du coin, et j'espérais qu'elle mourrait d'un abus d'alcool et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

« D'accord, si tu acceptes d'avoir un dépressif paranoïaque et emo sur les bords comme petit copain. » répondis-je en souriant.

Il rit aux éclats et me caressa les cheveux.

« Je l'accepte ! Et toi, tu acceptes d'avoir un imbécile surexcité et amoureux de toi sur les bords comme petit ami ? »

Ce fut mon tour de rire. Je répondais positivement à sa question avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. J'imagine déjà la tête de Gaara quand il saura que je sors avec Naruto !

* * *

Lulu : Pour ceux qui voulait l'histoire complète, bah demandez moi je serais ravie d'écrire la suite mais pour l'instant il faut que je me repose =$

Gaara : Oui tu as écrit cette fanfiction au lieu de faire ta carte de la Russie, c'est pas très malin, sachant que tu as aussi un gros devoir de littérature, ta chambre à faire et le truc qui te sert de copain qui vient...

Lulu : :( Laisse mon amoureux tranquille ! Et puis c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour mes lecteurs ! :D

Hinata : C'est sur que comparé à localiser Vladivostok sur une carte, c'est bien plus passionnant !

Lulu : -_- Bon eh bien chers amis à bientôt, je vous salut humblement.


End file.
